


Stay With Me

by Zandrel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandrel/pseuds/Zandrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night with Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

_Guess it’s true, I’m not good at a one-night stand_  
 _But I still need love ‘cause I’m just a man_

You slipped into bed with your boyfriend of eight months, James Buchannan Barnes. His arms wound around you, pulling your body impossibly close. You giggled as he buried his face in your hair.

“I’ve missed you y/n."

“When do you have to go again?" you whispered, turning your head slightly so you could see his gorgeous face.

He sighed and brought one hand up to caress your cheek before placing gentle kisses on your lips, “One week."

You snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his strong arms around you again, “can you just hold me tonight Bucky?"

“Of course sweetheart."

_These nights never seem to go to plan_  
 _I don’t want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

Hours later you turned over to see the clock illuminating the time, 3:05 a.m. Your ears picked up the sound of rustling sheets and whimpers of pain and you realised why you woke up.

You turned, leaning on your elbow and studied Bucky’s face before reaching you and trying to shake him awake from his nightmare. He gasped for breath and let out a moan of what sounded like pain.

“N-no no! Get away!" he mumbled in his sleep.

You shook him once more, gently saying his name. He woke up with a start, flipping you over he pinned you down with his metal hand in a death grip around your neck.

“B-Bucky stop. It’s me, y/n."

His wild eyes were trained on yours and he slowly tightened his grip. You let out a choked cough and your hands were grabbing at his wrist.

Suddenly he pulled back, his eyes wide. You jumped out of bed, panting and lent over coughing gruffly. You looked at him, his eyes brimming with tears and searching your face.

He reached for you, “wait y/n please. Don’t leave me, I’m so sorry."

_Oh, won’t you stay with me?_  
 _‘Cause you’re all I need_  
 _This ain’t love, it’s clear to see_  
 _But darling, stay with me_

You looked shocked as your climbed into bed next to him once again.

“I’ll never leave you Bucky."

You wound your arms around his neck as he rolled you over so he was on top. He eyes still brimmed with tears as he looked at you stroking your hair.

“I’m so sorry sweetheart. So so sorry..." He would’ve continued but you brought a hand up to his lips, effectively silencing him.

“Shhh Buck, it’s okay. You didn’t know what you were doing, it’s okay."

_Why am I so emotional?_  
 _No, it’s not a good look, gain some self-control_  
 _And deep down I know this never works_  
 _But you can lay with me so it doesn’t hurt_

He buried his face in your neck as you stroked his hair. His tears falling in the lines of the metal hand that had been wrapped around your neck minutes before. You didn’t know how long you lay there comforting him but you didn’t mind. He pulled back, eyes red you smiled at him and kissed underneath each of his eyes. He let out a ragged breath and looked like a lost puppy dog.

“C-can I hold you y/n...?"

You smiled warmly, “you know you don’t need to ask me that baby."

He smiled slightly at you, like he had trouble with it and pulled you into his arms once again. You rested your head on his firm chest as his metal arm firmly gripped your waist, keeping you close. And the other was cupped against your face, his thumb idly stroking your cheek.

He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, “I love you y/n."

“I will always love you James."

_But darling, stay with me_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, I will be posting a couple more in the next week or so. Tell me what you think :) xxx


End file.
